Oopsy the Hero
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 8b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 3, 2007 |Image file = Ep8BS10.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Rainshine Meadows |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = All You Need Is...}} is the second part of the eighth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Funshine teaches Love-a-Lot how to ride a bike as Oopsy watches. Oopsy then sees Share delivers flowers to a sick Best Friend Bear. Tenderheart catches a soccer ball as Wish, Surprise, and Bedtime congratulate him. Oopsy sees this and sighs. Wingnut comes over and Oopsy explains that he feels left out. Funshine is always helping people, Share is always sharing, and Tenderheart is a great athlete. Oopsy even points out how Grumpy is great at building and fixing things. Unlike the other Care Bears, Oopsy doesn't have a special talent. Oopsy explains how he doesn't get any attention when he trips over an ant. Oopsy continues, pointing out how the Care Bears don't even notice him as Bedtime Bear walks by while saying hello to Wingnut. At Smart Heart Library, Cheer and Harmony are reading when they hear Grumpy hammering the roof. Grumpy explains that he has to patch up the roof before the next rain, so that the books don't get wet. Harmony and Cheer decide to go to Cloud Hill to read instead. As Grumpy continues hammering, the large heart on the top of the library wiggles loose. As Oopsy daydreams about being celebrated, he trips into a tree which flings him into a wagon. Grumpy notices the giant heart coming loose just as Harmony and Cheer are exiting the library. He runs to catch the heart before it falls, but misses. Harmony and Cheer are almost crushed when Oopsy is flung out of his wagon and knocks them out of the way. Harmony and Cheer thank Oopsy for saving them, but Oopsy tries to explain that it was an accident. Cheer calls Oopsy a hero, and her and Harmony run off to tell everyone about it. Wingnut shows up and Oopsy explains that he tried to tell them it was an accident. Funshine congratulates Oopsy for saving Harmony and Cheer, as Share gives him a large bouquet of flowers. Bedtime walks by again, and this time says hello to Oopsy. Oopsy enjoys all the attention he's getting, but Wingnut presses Oopsy to tell the truth. Oopsy hears everyone gathering around the Gathering Tree, and leaves to go tell them the truth. Surprise Bear jumps out and surprises Oopsy, who notices that the Gathering tree is all decorated. Everyone appears and tells Oopsy they decorated it for him. Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs approach and ask for Oopsy's autograph. The other bears all sing a song about Oopsy being a hero. Wingnut again pressures Oopsy to confess, and he says he'll do it in a minute. True Heart approaches and ask for an interview, since she wants to write an article about him for the "Heroes of Care-a-Lot" website. Oopsy agrees, but Wingnut pulls him away. Oopsy understands that he's being dishonest, and says he'll tell the truth. When Oopsy tries to talk to the crowd, Funshine interrupts, telling all the bears to go to the Library. Here, Grumpy reveals that they're going to replace the giant heart on top of the library with a statue of Oopsy. Grumpy explains that he made the statue himself, and Cheer explains that they're even going to rename the library to "The Oopsy Library." Oopsy trips and breaks the statue. Wingnut shows up and Oopsy confesses that he saved Harmony and Cheer by accident. True Heart ask why Oopsy didn't tell the truth sooner, and Oopsy explains that he never gets any attention because he's not special like the other bears. The Care Bears respond by listing all of Oopsy's great traits. True Heart says she's still going to put Oopsy's story on the website, since he was brave enough to tell the truth. The Care Bears again sing a song for Oopsy as Cheer uses her belly badge to create a rainbow to lift Oopsy up with. Errors * When the bears are playing soccer, Wish Bear's hair barrette is on the wrong side. Surprise Bear can also be seen missing her pony tail in a few scenes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep8BS1.png http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep8BS2.png * When Funshine pushes Love-a-Lot on her bike in the background, she is missing her scarf. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep8BS3.png * The next time the soccer players are shown, Surprise has been replaced by Best Friend Bear, who is also missing her ponytail. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep8BS4.png * Tenderheart's backpack is missing in some scenes. * Baby Tugs is drawn with eyelashes, although this might just be because he's a baby. * When Harmony says "That was so brave Oopsy. You saved us." Cheer's voice is coming out of Harmony's mouth. Trivia * This is the first time Best Friend Bear talks. * The bears praise Tenderheart for catching the soccer ball even though it is against the rules to use your hands in soccer (Unless you're the goalkeeper). * This is the third time we see the bears inside Smart Heart Library. The other two times were in the episodes Unbearable and Rainshine Meadows. * Laugh-a-Lot makes a cameo in this episode. She was previous seen in the background of the episode Erased, but her fur was the wrong color. Her belly badge was seen in the episode Care-Ful Bear, but was incorrectly drawn on a lime green male Care Bear. * Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs appear for the first time in this episode and both have spoken lines. * True Heart speaks for the first time in this episode. It is revealed that she works on the "Heroes of Care-a-Lot" website. * The song Harmony and the bears sing for Oopsy is a parody of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow". Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes